someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
If Only
My father and I were always very close. We would play games like tag, or play videogames, and he'd help me get rid of my fears. Recently we've grown apart from each other. He and my mom had a fight about a month ago, and they divorced. My dad never talked to either one of us again. But yesterday there was a news report about my father found dead in his room, knife marks were carved on his chest, and there were 3rd Degree Burns all over his body. It was rumored as a suicide, but I doubt he'd do that. I'm going to find out what happened to him. I convinced my mom to drive me to my dad’s house. She dropped me off, and said she’d come back later. Dad had always told us that we were welcome to come anytime, and if he wasn’t home, there was a spare key in a fake stone next to his porch. I obtained the key and unlocked the front door. I turned on the lights as I walked into the parlor. “Woah… awesome!” I exclaimed, looking at the fancy decorations. There was a huge Fountain in the middle of the room, a huge TV in the Living Room, and an enormous Kitchen. I heard a loud crash, from upstairs. I flinched, “Ah! What the heck was that?” I yelled. So I started running up the stairs, hoping to find what that sound was. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, I saw an open door. I was very hesitant about exploring the room, however, curiosity got the best of me. Running into the room, I could only hear my heart beating, and my feet pounding against the ground. I stopped as I saw a ripped black cloth and picked it up. There was a note attached to it. It read: “''You’ve been trapped… There is only one way out… Death.”'' I got confused, I can’t go out via a window or the way I came in? Unfortunately, I couldn’t escape by the windows, they were locked tight, with very strong glass. I ran down the stairs, tried the door, Locked… I was trapped, I fell into a trap that I had no idea was ''a trap. I went to the Kitchen, there was a lot of food there, so I thought maybe, just maybe I’d make it. I got a snack and almost ate it, but stopped, realizing I left the key in that room upstairs. “That’s it!” I exclaimed. “All I have to do is use the key to unlock the door!” Unfortunately, it didn’t work, which angered me. “Crap! I need to get outta here!” I yelled. I ran back to the kitchen to get my uneaten snack. But there wasn’t any food anywhere. This was odd, I had no idea how this happened. I was so shocked that I punched the wall. I looked at where my snack USED to be, and saw another note. I went to pick it up, and suddenly the lights flashed off. I was blind, I couldn’t see anything or feel anything besides the floor. There was an ear-piercing scream, I held on my ears to avoid the noise. No luck… a voice would keep murmuring the same phrase: “''If only, kai. If only…” ''That was the last of what I remember before I blacked out. I woke up in a room I’d never been in before. It was large, with paintings of famous people. There were portraits of Thomas Jefferson, Paul Revere, and some woman I couldn’t identify. She looked Asian (not stereotyping) and had a blank expression on her face. There were words under the painting: “Takahashi Oden.” Now I remembered her! She poisoned her husband and was the last woman beheaded in Japan. That was weird… Dad always despised her, so why did he have a picture of her? I looked at the other pictures, and it seemed like one looked straight at me, eye to eye. I flinched as I gave a look of terror. The painting blinked. “No it couldn’t have just blinked… I’m just going crazy…”I said to myself. Suddenly the door out of this room slammed shut. I grabbed the knob to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I slammed on the door banging my fists trying to break it down. Then, I smelled burning. I looked around the room finding burning oil on the floor. I screamed and kept attacking the door, but it just wouldn’t budge. There was nothing I could do… it’s over, I’m dead. Kai Sakaru was found dead, burned to death after his mother had dropped him off. There was a phrase written on his dead body in blood. “''If only… If only…” Author of Creepypasta : Kai Blade is the author of this Creepypasta, any questions about it? Send me a Message on my Message Wall, or PM me when I'm on the chat! Category:Creepypasta Category:Ghost Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life